


Andy – Roger’s Showman

by tshreyu



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshreyu/pseuds/tshreyu
Summary: This story was inspired by this image: http://media.gettyimages.com/photos/andy-roddick-of-the-united-states-dressed-in-traditional-chinese-picture-id82974836





	Andy – Roger’s Showman

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Tennis RPF stories back in 2008-2010. i am re-posting them here for my friends to read.

Roger couldn’t believe his eyes. God!! Part of him wanted to laugh out loud and part of him was almost aroused. He was glad Mirka had gone shopping, which will take her hours, so he can stare in peace.

He had received an email marked ‘Important’, from an unknown source. Usually he wouldn’t open such mails, lest it should be some kind of tricky virus or something. But today, it had slipped his mind and he had clicked on it anyway. He was glad he did. What he saw scared him a little. Maybe someone knew. But then the surge of emotions had completely outweighed his fear. 

What he was actually looking at was a photo of Andy playing the Chinese drums in traditional silk robe like thing, hanfu or something, he wasn’t sure.

Roger smiled to himself. Andy had always been such a showman, or rather a showoff.

Even when they were alone in the hotel suit, the things Andy did were just…too…ostentatious. Singing love songs in karaoke style, complete with a false mike. Even swaying to his own absolutely off-tune voice and pulling Roger into it. Sometimes, well most of the times, they were both naked. Not that Roger didn’t enjoy every minute of it, but he would die before he let Andy know that.

Roger remembered the one time in Miami, when he had found a note in his tennis bag asking him to be in room 314 at 9…there was a key card too. When he entered the room, he heard soft music in the bath and found Andy in the tub full of foam. When Andy spotted him, he batted his eye lashes like a girl, offered his hand and said in an extremely sexy English accent, “Come, my darling. Why won’t you join me in here?” Then he had without warning pulled Roger in, clothes and everything.

Roger had never found out where he had learnt the accent. He suspected it was from the young Brit. After all, the two Andys were ‘friends’.

The sudden pang of jealousy was not at all what Roger had expected. They had been dating for almost two years now, but with their busy schedules and different tournaments it felt like they had hardly had any time together. Besides, there was this thing of keeping it a secret. 

He felt anger coming on, so he closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Once under control, Roger looked at his laptop and within moments his eyes were glazed with lust once again.

Roger wanted to just rip that robe off and feel the smooth skin beneath, the strong muscles, the hot wet mouth that never failed to leave a mark in all the inappropriate places. Why else do you think Roger had actually started preferring collared T-shirts nowadays, especially during the matches? He needed to take a shower now, damnit.

Just then Roger’s cell began to ring. He looked at the ID and smiled.

“Hey, I was just thinking about you,” Roger drawled.

“I know,” was all Andy said, but Roger could practically hear his smile.

“You know, huh?”

“Its called telepathy, Rog.”

“Right…” Roger didn’t even want to know.

“So, did you like the..ummm..drums.”

Roger shook his head as realization dawned on him. And he also knew Andy was not talking about the drums.

“You know, I could teach you how to play them.”

“Hmm..I play them pretty well already, don’t you think Roger? You should know…my playing is very…rhythmic.”

Roger almost choked, “Rhythmic?”

“Hmm..”

“Maybe you would play better with the robe on..?”

“Interesting…”

“Andy?”

“Huh?”

“Pick one up on your way to Madrid, okay? A red one…that should suit you better.”

Roger blushed red and knew Andy was smirking. Roger was never the kinky type, but today he just couldn’t help himself.

Andy said, almost as a promise, his voice was soft and husky over the line, “I’ll pick one up, Rogi, but I won’t be the one wearing it..”


End file.
